Operation: GROUP
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: When assigned a group project, Nigel is forced to work with the Delightful Children, their assignment? To do something showing Individuality. Group Remains Occupied Understanding Project.
1. The Project

**Codename: Kids Next Door**

 **Sector: V**

 **Members:** **Numbuh One (Nigel Uno)**

 **Numbuh Two (Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr.)**

 **Numbuh Three (Kuki Sanban)**

 **Numbuh Four (Wallabee Beatles)**

 **Numbuh Five (Abigail Lincoln)**

 **Operation: G.R.O.U.P**

 **G** roup

 **R** emains

 **O** ccupied

 **U** nderstanding

 **P** roject

 **Begin Transmission:**

Nigel Uno also known as Numbuh 1 leader of sector V was sitting in class with his friends, Hoagie Gilligan AKA Numbuh 2, Kuki SanBan AKA Numbuh 3, Wallabee (Wally) Beatles AKA Numbuh 4, and Abigail (Abby) Lincoln AKA Numbuh 5.

Mrs. Thomson , their teacher was standing at the front of the class, "Today I am assigning a Group project, I will be assigning each group their topics this project will be due in Two weeks, you will be presenting in front of the class, you can do whatever you want as long as you tell us what your assignment is and each member participates. Their will be six members to each team and one team of four as we don't have enough students."

Numbuh 5 raised her hand "Mrs. Thomson can their be two groups of five instead?" She asked thinking of being with her team members.

"No Abigail." The students sighed and looked around trying to decide upon their groups, "Also I will be picking your groups." the students let out a collective groan.

As she started pairing people together the students were paired off until the members of the KND and The Delightful children were left glaring at each other. "Nigel pair with the Delightful Children. Abigail, Kuki, Wally, and Hoagie you will be the group of four." Nigel swallowed and got up to move over to where the Delightful children were sitting, "You will be sitting here until your project is turned in, but we are not working on it in class except for today."

She started walking out and soon made her way to where the Delightful's were sitting and Nigel, "You will be doing Individuality." Nigel snorted and the Delightful Children glared at him. Nigel stared at the Delightful children uncomfortable with their starring, Nigel thought of something to say and then blurted out "I think we should do a play."

The delightful children blinked then tilted their heads thinking it over then they nodded, "That is acceptable but how will we show Individuality in a play."

Nigel frowned thoughtfully and his mind flashed back to one of the missions. "Well you guys can separate right? So we could show the difference between the groups and individuality in the play by showing what it's like before where you guys are your normal selves and then after when you guys are separate."

"That is… Acceptable, but what will you be doing?"

Nigel froze he hadn't thought of that, Before he could think of something though the bell ringed, "Come to the Mansion after school Nigel." The Delightful's said then walked away.

His friends walked up to him "Numbuh 5 feels sorry for you having to work with those guys" She said shaking her head. "This is so fun! Guess what we got! Guess!" Numbuh 3 said jumping up and down clapping her hands, "What did you get?" Nigel asked "We got Friendship!" Kuki said happily.

Numbuh 4 had his arms crossed, and Numbuh 2 was complaining about being hungry, Nigel smiled even though he was with the delightful dorks he would try his best for the project.

 **Transmission Interrupted**

 **A/N just a little fic that I thought of, this is planned to be a three-shot the second part will probably be the longest.**

 **Edited: Not a Three shot XD oops though its three parts getting the assignment which is just chapter one then the next part will be them working on the project and the final part is them presenting the project. If you notice any mistakes please let me know! and tell me what you think! XD**


	2. Silverware and Sitting

**Message to the Reviewers:**

Beth: I will try to show how The characters, Mainly Nigel, are changed as they, he, are introduced to different concepts.

Guest: Thanks that means alot to me! In all honesty I didnt think that it fit with their mentality very well but I try my best!

 **Transmission Re-established**

Nigel looked at the door anxiety creeping up through him taking a deep breath he put on his game face and ringed the doorbell. The door opened seemingly on its own and nigel entered looking around nervously. "Ugh Delightful Children?" he called out trying to be polite after all he was in enemy territory.

"Ahh Nigel so glad you could come." The Delightful Children said looking at him from the top of the stairs. "Yes so let's get working on the project" he said narrowing his eyes at the group. "We shall be using our living room unless you have a problem with that?"

"No the living room shall be fine." Nigel said thinking, 'It'll be easier for me to escape from there in case the deviants try anything' As they walked Nigel said "I hope I'm not too late something came up that I had to take care of."

"It is fine" They said

For the rest of the way Numbuh 1 silently followed the Delightful children to the living room, "We were thinking about the project and decided on how to incorporate you into the play." The Delightful's said a mischievous smirk upon their faces, Nigel gulped as he sat down in the chair.

"You should join us!" The Delightful Children said grinning. Nigel blinked confused and was about to say something before the Delightful's cut him off, "You won't actually be delightfulized of course you will have to act as if you had though and then we can separate and show individuality vs group."

Nigel blinked that was actually a surprisingly good idea, "alright then so we have two weeks to prepare for putting on our mini play."

"First thing we need to do is your cloths" The delightful children said grinning. "Ok and you guys need to act independent from one another."

One of the children, the girl with long blond hair stepped away from the others and smiled, "Thats simple for us, the difficult thing about this project is getting you to act like us and speak like us at the same time."

Nigel nodded "Ya it will be tough…" nigel trailed off in confusion not knowing their individual names, well except for Lenny. "My names Ashley" she said, The short boy stepped away "and I'm bruce"

The tall boy with his eyes covered stepped away "I'm David" he said grinning, Lenny waved "names Lenny incase you forgot!"

"I am Constance" The final member of the Delightful Children From Down The Lane said her two braids sticking up. Nigel nodded, "So how will i learn to act like you guys?"

The delightful children smirked, "Well you will have to hang around us and we will teach you how to be Delightful." Lenny stated, "For this first few days we will act separately to prove that we can while teaching you the basics of being delightful." Nigel nodded.

"First we need to have your measurements taken so we can get you a wardrobe." Nigel frowned then remembered the delightful children wore those uniforms, slowly he nodded. The Delightful Children then led him to another room where there was a guy waiting, The guy walked to nigel and dragged him over to a small stand where he pulled out several things and began using them.

About half a kajillion hour later the man was done. Just in time to as a soft bell started ringing once twice seven times. "Nigel it's time for dinner." the Delightful children said. Numbuh one bit his lip as he followed the children into a large dining area where Father was already sitting.

"Hello Nigel" Father greeted nodding, Nigel gulped and replied slightly terse "Father"

"No need to be so nervous I won't harm you unless we're fighting due to you being a Kids Next Door operative."

Soon a butler came out and handed them a plate of food and silverware there were two forks two spoons and a butter knife. Nigel picked up a fork but stopped when he heard Ashley say stop nigel frowned "What?"

"You grabbed the wrong fork it this one to eat spaghetti." Ashley said pointing to the other fork which was wider. "What is this one for then?" Nigel asked gesturing towards the skinny fork. "Thats you Salad fork, the skinny spoon is for putting sugar into your drink if required and the fat spoon is for you soup, and the knife is just in case." Nigel nodded slightly confused but getting the jest of it.

Soon the butler came out with salads and soups to go with their spaghetti. Thirty minutes later they had finished, "It's time to retire to the living room to discuss the day, Nigel would you care to join us or do you need to go home?" father asked looking over to Numbuh 1. Nigel looked at the clock it was 7:32 "I can stay awhile longer." Nigel didn't want to stay but he wasn't going to let his dislike prevent him from getting a good grade on this project.

They, Father the Delightful Children and Nigel, walked to the living room. When they got their nigel sat down, "You're doing it wrong" lenny said "You need to sit up straighter and link your fingers and put your hands upon your lap, He demonstrated after nigel corrected his position father started speaking about how his job was, then the delightful children described their day finally they turn to him and so shrugging nigel described his day, and told a bit about the mission he had done before coming to the manor.

"Excellent now you better go home before Monty gets too worried about you." Nigel nodded glad to be getting away this place was giving him the creeps.. It was to comfortable and easy to forget that he was in enemy territory.

Walking away Nigel made his way home.

 **Transmission Interrupted**

 _ **A/N Okay so this might be longer then a three shot as i want to keep the chapters kinda small… oops but I do have a plan and plot outline for this story so hooray! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**_


	3. History and Posture

**Transmission Re-established**

"Hey guys!" Nigel greeted his friends, "Numbuh 1 great to see you! I heard you had a _Delightful_ time yesterday!" Numbuh 2 said cracking up at his own joke " _OW!_ What was that for?" he soon said though after being hit by numbuh five "numbuh 5 hopes that your project is going well."

"Well we have agreed on what to do and now were just preparing it, though it'll take a lot of work, I will have to go to their place everyday" Nigel said sighing.

"That sounds like so much fun! You're having a party aren't you! Can I be invited please! PLease!" Numbuh 3 said her eyes wide. "I'm not having a party numbuh 3 I'm doing my school project."

"What's your project about anyways" numbuh 4 said kicking a rock as the group made their way to the school. Nigel's lip twitched up "Individuality" he responded, the whole team looked at each other then cracked up. "H-how Are you going to do that!" numbuh 2 choked out between bouts of laughter. No one noticed the delightful children walking up to them.

"We have a plan" Nigel said then blinked and turned around rapidly for he had just spoke in sync with the delightful children. The rest of the teams laughter died off and they looked at the children suspicious. They handed nigel a package, Nigel looked confused then looked at the Delightful's who seemed to be looking at their cloths. Nigel blinked, "Thanks" he muttered and put the package in his bag.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh just something for the project" Nigel said he kinda didn't want to tell his teammates what he had planned, besides they didn't tell him the finer details of what they had planed.

Nigel looked at the package and slowly opened it and he found the suit in their he put it on then made his way over to the delightful Mansion. Father opened the door "Why good afternoon Nigel."

"Good afternoon Father" Nigel responded "Please call me Uncle or Ben." Father replied. Nigel blinked in confusion. "Didn't you know I'm your uncle your dad is my brother."

"What!" NIgel said his eyes rising above his glasses. "You didn't know?" Nigel shook his head, "Well come on in and i'll tell you a bit about our family history it'll be a good lesson."

He followed Father… well Uncle to the Living room, The Delightful children soon arrived, "Hello Nigel,"

"Hey guys" Nigel said politely.

"Alright it started in the 1950's with great-Grandmother she had three children triplets, the KND of that day and age called them, the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill. the Triplet on the right of the group was called Nigella She was our grandma and she is who you are named after. Nigella nor her sisters inherited the powers but Nigella's son my father, Benedict Wigglestein Uno, Sr. who was successful in taking over the world. My brother and I were exploring when we found that blasted tree and he found the book of KND"

"Wait my father is the legendary numbuh 0!" Nigel said his eyes wide.

"Yes though he and Father were and I almost forgot the Triplets mother made the best cake in the entire world but the recipe was lost in the battle of the Alamode"

Nigel nodded, amazed. "Wow" Father smiled "So then Nigel how do you like your suit?" Father asked changing the conversation, nigel blinked he had forgotten he was even wearing it, "it's very comfortable." he replied honestly.

"Hey Nigel!" ashley said smiling at numbuh one "hey Ashley so what's planned for today?" he asked, "Posturing" Constance said glaring at Nigel. "Posturing?" Nigel asked confused.

"Yes you have to be able to walk the same way we do and stand," Lenny stated.

"Alright then."

For the next few hours Nigel learned how to walk the 'proper' way. Hearing the doorbell ring they headed towards the door to see Father opening it to reveal Nigel's dad. "Nigel! You need to come home now!" his dad said upon catching sight of Nigel. Nigel gulped he knew that look "Todays friday isn't it?"

"Dad We can't go on a camping trip this weekend!" Nigel said.

"And why ever not?"

"I have to work on this project!" Nigel said, sure he loved his dad but he would rather hang out with the delightful children then go fishing that was so boring!

"Oh alright, well then why don't you and your friends come over for a good old fashioned home cooked meal?" his dad suggested, Nigel looked at father confused, but upon seeing the sadness on his face got an idea of what happened. Ben, Nigel wasn't going to call the man Uncle, smiled "sure we would love to." He replied, "alrighty then come along!" his dad said.

"Give me a moment dad" nigel said before rushing off and changing back to his normal clothes.

At his house they enjoyed a meal of salisbury steak and they all had a good time, nigel even figured that it was truly delightful, best of all the delightful children acted like normal pampered kids, instead of evil mini adults and they were all separated. Nigel waved goodbye to the children then yawning he made his way to his bed.

 **Transmission Interrupted**

 **A/n Yeahhhhhh this is definitely not a three shot… Sorry it's now a full length story that may or may not have a sequel idea forming in my mind.**


	4. Walking

**Transmission Re-established**

It was the weekend and he was going to be spending it with the Delightful Children, Nigel smiled at His Team, "It'll be alright guys" he said to the team, "But!"

"It's just for the weekend and if something does happen ill press the emergency button alright?"

"Oh alright"

"Have Fun!" Kuki said waving and smiling brightly.

Nigel walked away to the mansion, scratching occasionally, he didn't even knock on the door when it opened and Ashley was their, "Hey Nigel! The others are in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"Were you waiting for me?" Nigel asked, "I had finished breakfast already so I decided to get the mail" Ashley said holding up a few letters. Nigel nodded and they walked quietly to the dining area, "Good Day Nigel!" the remaining Delightful's chorused in perfect sync then they laughed.

"So we figured we would work on getting you to walk with us in sync" Constance said. "Alright I guess I should go change into the suit." Nigel said. "The suit is in my room." David said getting up his cereal done. Putting the bowl into the sink he gestured for Nigel to follow him. Numbuh 1 followed him.

David spoke up as they walked to his room "So what do you think of the suit compared to your normal clothes" Nigel frowned absentmindedly scratching"Well it's really comfortable and well these cloths are really itchy now compared to the suit" He said honestly. Arriving at David's room the Delightful Child handed him his suit.

Changing he made his way back to the kitchen where the rest of the children waited for them having finished their meals. "Ready?" Bruce asked, Numbuh one nodded. "We won't bother talking in sync just the walking." Lenny said. Nigel nodded "So where should I stand?"

"In the Middle" Constance said getting nods from the others who had formed the group only Constance and Bruce not in place as they were the front, Nigel walked into his place and Bruce and Constance went to their places, "Ready?" David asked. "Ya" Nigel said softly starting to get nervous, what was he doing? He asked himself. "Alright we're going to walk to the living room to start with."

"We'll count down when we say go we'll start walking. Start with your right foot."

"Five" Lenny said.

"Four" David Counted down.

"Three." Ashley said winking at Nigel.

"Two." Bruce said.

"One" Constance calmly added.

"Go" they coursed and started walking they walked a few steps in sync before nigel took a step too fast and tripped on the back of Bruce's shoe and fell on top of Bruce and Constance.

Getting up Nigel flushed embarrassed, "Sorry!" he said. Constance cracked a small smile then laughed "It's alright! We didn't expect you to be perfect the first time!" For the rest of the day they practiced walking. Later that evening they sat down in the living room where they awaited for Father, who was finishing up the dishes from dinner.

Father came in and noticed nigel sitting with his Children and who looked comfortable and more calm then he usually looks when he sees him. "Good evening Nigel, my delightful children."

"Good Evening Ben" Nigel said "Good Evening Father" the delightful children spoke in unison and nigel thought about how close their voices sounded when they did that. They discussed their days.

The next day was much of the same thing him practicing with the delightful children and then discussing his day that night the delightful children had him ride in the limousine to get back to his house, his friends were waiting for him. "Hey guys!" nigel said smiling, he turned back to the Delightful children "see you guys tomorrow." He said the delightful children nodded.

"So how was your weekend?" Numbuh 2 asked grinning. "It was fine we were just practicing." Nigel said shrugging feeling cold for some reason.

"Practicing what?" Numbuh 4 asked "Our movements we have to be very precise"

"Well Numbuh 5 just got an alert about adult activity" She said Nigel grinned it had been _days_ since the last mission. "Well then Let's go!" Nigel said rushing to grab his gear.

 **Transmission Interrupted**

 _ **A/N I hope you guys are liking this story! Only a few chapters left, (I Hope!)**_


End file.
